


Love's call

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is what happens when the AngstQueen doesn't write angst.Basically, this is dedicated to everyone in the Mikannie Crew + Christa.





	Love's call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimtheintrovert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtheintrovert/gifts), [TarotQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarotQueen/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [LynxCarlyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCarlyle/gifts).



> This is what happens when the AngstQueen doesn't write angst.
> 
> Basically, this is dedicated to everyone in the Mikannie Crew + Christa.

_**1) You: Perfection.** _

  
I hear everyone talking in the corridors,  
They talk about you, and how they'd make you moan their names,  
But they don't know I laugh at them.  
I'd love to see their reactions to our kisses,  
To see their expressions filled with jealousy,  
Yes, I may not be the best, but I admire you like few do,  
And I love you so much we'd make celebrities drop to the floor.  
I love it when you say my name,  
With your smile, always dazzling,  
Because others don't know anything but a simple lover,  
You're my partner and the light in my days,  
The one that gives me happy thoughts,  
And saves the bottles from breaking,  
With your words that never stop being beautiful.  
Please offer me breakfast... and forgive my debts.

_**2) Lilac.** _

  
If you mix red and white you get pink.  
If you mix red and blue you get purple.  
Pink and purple, together they make liliac.  
I'm going to tell you a little secret,  
I'm happy that you're part of my life.  
I'll be there when everything falls to ruins,  
And I'll fight to see your beautiful smile.  
We're colors that mix and combine,  
We're girls that love each other, no matter what others say,  
And I'll always defend you from those that judge you,  
Because I know what they say, and what they say is not true,  
Because you are the best in this world.

 

_**3) Intoxication.** _

There's nothing more certain than me bowing down at your feet,  
The way your lithe fingers caress my skin,  
That's the trigger of thousands of emotions I never knew could exist in me.  
I feel so secure when I'm between your arms,  
While so lost when you're far away...  
What did you do for me to lose my head in such a crazy way?  
They say the sky is paradise,  
But I know that's that's just a lie,  
Because you show me it is not with every kiss.  
I know in reality you're actually a Goddess,  
Either verse or prose,  
I'll write you a thousand poems,  
That'll show you you're perfect and precious.  
Little by little we get closer,  
We touch shyly from time to time,  
Never has it ever been close to erotic,  
And when we kiss you don't know how much I wish for time to stop,  
Just to be able to tell you I love you, and "that" I never regret.

 _ **4) Piano**_.

Keep this as a secret, please  
Let's make this only between you and me  
There is only one thing that I desire to play more than the piano  
And that's your precious body.  
To run my hands through your short hair,  
Give it's well-deserved attention to your neck,  
To love you as if it was the last time I could do so.  
Little does it matter if the neighbors complain about the noise we make,  
Give me the chance and I will show you that my favourite melody is the one your body does,  
Because we both know that it's better if I touch you than if I play the piano.


End file.
